El truco de la esposa, el gay y el exhibicionista
by aurembiaux
Summary: Situado en la cuarta temporada, tras la detención de Mahone en las carreras de caballos. El equipo hará lo que sea necesario para salvar a sus miembros.


Sara revisó una vez más su especto en el reflejo de un escaparate. Ropa elegante, ni muy formal ni demasiado informal, pero que quedara bien en lo que debería ser una mujer de cierta posición en una comunidad cercana a Los Ángeles. Con dos hijos y un marido. Respiró hondo y se concentró. Tenían que sacar a Alex de allí, costara lo que costar. Era vital que interpretara su papel a la perfección.

Cuando se sintió preparada, abrió la puerta de la comisaría y entró.

El policía que estaba al cargo la miró con cierta sorpresa, pero no demasiada. Sara trató de componer una sonrisa amable pero preocupada y se acercó al mostrador.

- Buenos días -saludó-. Mi nombre es Mary Wakefield. Soy la esposa de Frank Zwan.

El policía frunció ligeramente el ceño al oír aquello.

- El señor Zwan no ha marcado la casilla de "casado" -señaló.

Mierda. Sara tuvo que reinventar rápidamente.

- Bueno, nos... nos divorciamos hace menos de cuatro meses. Supongo que aún no me he acostumbrado.

Parecía que aquello no le había salido muy forzado; el agente asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

- Y, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted, señora Wakefield? ¿Ha venido a visitar a su ex marido?

- En realidad... -Sara se lamió los labios, nerviosa -he venido a suplicarle que lo deje libre."

La expresión del policía se endureció de nuevo.

- Me temo que eso es imposible, señora -replicó con sequedad-. Su ex marido estaba en una zona restringida, y agredió al policía que lo encontró.

Sara asintió.

- Soy consciente de ello, pero... verá, somos muy conocidos en la comunidad en la que vivimos. Si Frank permanece aquí un poco más, estoy seguro de que alguno de nuestro periódicos se enterará, y entonces...

- Mire, entiendo su preocupación, pero no se trata sólo de los cargos que he mencionado. El señor Zwan fue visto conspirando con otro hombre poco antes de ser detenido, y se niega a revelar nada acerca de su cómplice.

Habían visto a Michael. Por Dios, la cosa se complicaba. ¿Cómo demonios explicaba su presencia allí y su conversación con Alex?

De pronto tuvo una inspiración.

- Y dígame, ese hombre... -agachó la cabeza, como avergonzada -¿sería tal vez unos diez años menor que él, de ojos azules e increíblemente guapo?

El agente la miró con interés.

- Ninguno de los testigos ha mencionado su aspecto –replicó con lentitud-. Pero su edad... sí, eso coincide con las descripciones que tenemos de él. ¿Por qué, señora?¿Lo conoce?

- Sí, así es. Se trata de Oliver-. Sara levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos del policía y dijo con una voz lo más compungida posible-: Frank me abandonó para irse con él.

Los ojos del policía parecieron a punto de salirse sus órbitas; inmediatamente le estrechó la mano con pena.

- Vaya, señora. Lo siento.

- Sí, bueno. Dejémoslo en el pasado, me resulta doloroso hablar de ello. -Trató de quitarle importancia y, al tiempo, aprovechar la compasión del policía-. El asunto es que... bueno, Frank ha crecido en una familia con unos puntos de vista muy estrictos respecto a la homosexualidad. A pesar de que vive con su amante, no se permitiría a sí mismo reconocer ante alguien que es gay. Por eso no ha querido explicarles quién es Oliver.

- Comprendo-. El agente frunció el ceño-. Pero eso no explica su presencia en una zona restringida ni la agresión.

- Es que... últimamente está pasando una mala racha. No sólo enamorarse de Oliver y dejar de vivir con sus hijos, sino la ruina económica. Yo habría preferido una divorcio tranquilo, pero mis hermanos son muy protectores. Insistieron en desplumarlo como compensación.

- ¿Y la banda de localización que llevaba en el tobillo? ¿A qué se debe?"

- Eh... verá, el dinero que yo me quedé era el resultado de su trabajo a lo largo de toda una vida. Un día, durante el proceso, vino a casa y estuvo... gritando como un loco. Estoy segura de que nos habría hecho daño ni a mí ni a mis hijos, pero como he dicho, mis hermanos son muy protectores.

- Hum. -El agente la miró con recelo-. Ha dicho usted que el divorcio lo arruinó, ¿verdad?

- Así es.

- Entonces, ¿cree que es posible que estuviera donde lo encontraron porque tratara de conseguir dinero?

Tenía que pensar en algo, y tenía que pensarlo ya. Y se le ocurrió, aunque Michael iba a matarle cuando se enterara.

- Creo que... creo que eso también tiene que ver con Oliver.

Aquello pareció sobresaltar verdaderamente al policía.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, señora?

Sara se inclinó hacia delante y bajó la voz, para acentuar la intimidad de su confesión

- Oliver es un exhibicionista -cuchicheó-. Como he dicho, Frank no se siente cómodo con el descubrimiento de su orientación sexual, así que no la mostraría en público. Pero, a veces, se deja arrastrar a situaciones un tanto comprometidas.- Suspiró-. Yo diría que la idea de hacerlo en un área restringida ha debido de excitar terriblemente a Oliver.

El pobre hombre estaba boquiabierto y claramente horrorizado.

- Dios mío. Entonces, usted cree que cuando lo detuvimos acababan de...

Sara suspiró de nuevo, con la cabeza gacha.

- O estaban a punto.

- Por Dios-. El policía sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, pero no parecía sospechar ningún engaño. Ella decidió presionar un poco más.

- De hecho... así fue como llegué a enterarme de la relación adúltera de mi marido. Los cogieron en los baños de un lugar público. Al día siguiente ya lo sabía todo el mundo.

El agente soltó un ruido estrangulado y la miró con admiración.

- Y, dígame, señora, después de todo... ¿usted aún está dispuesta a venir aquí y rogar que le deje libre?

Ésa era la oportunidad que Sara había estado esperando.

- Verá, si fuera por mí, no lo pediría. Pero mis hijos... nos sólo han pasado por nuestro divorcio, sino que la prensa local encontró nuestro caso particularmente jugoso. Si ahora se enteran de esto, los rumores serán...

- Señora, yo la ayudaría, de verdad, pero...

Faltaba el paso final.

- Mírelos -suplicó Sara con voz llorosa. Dejó ante el policía una foto de Cameron Mahone y una de Lila María Sucre-. Éste es Robbie, nuestro hijo mayor. Y ésta es la pequeña Cindy, el día en que nació. Por favor, no convierta de nuevo sus vidas en un infierno.

Ya lo tenía, lo veía en sus ojos. Aquello habría roto el corazón de hombres mucho más despiadados.

- Está bien. Venga conmigo.

De no haber sabido que había cámaras en la comisaría, Sara se habría permitido una sonrisa de triunfo.

* * *

Espero que os hayáis reído. ¿Reviews?


End file.
